


Sailor Moon Z

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: April Fic Madness [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Post Dark Kingdom AU, competent Sailor Moon, competent Usagi, merged canon (classic Anime and Manga), mild horror themes, not that it matters much for the fic, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: A survivor of the Dark Kingdom gets revenge via a Zombie Apocalypse.





	Sailor Moon Z

* * *

 

When Metaria's dark cloud swarmed over the world, Indicolite was undercover in the CDC, trying to find a way to use her favourite bacterial agents as agents for the Dark Kingdom.

While the bodies started dropping around her, drained and overwhelmed by Materia's presence, Indicolite sat at her desk sipping tea, revelling in the feel of the great ruler's dark energy.

When the purifying essence of the Silver Crystal swept over the world, the origin point too far to hurt her, but erasing Metaria, Indicolite shrieked and screamed, and destroyed her teacup, her computer, her chair, and the face of an assistant.

She erased the footage from the cameras and claimed they'd been attacked during the darkness.

After everything had settled down, almost a week later, Indicolite made her way the Dark Kingdom's headquarters at D-point in the North Pole. There was no trace of any other denizen of the Kingdom, the entire area felt almost Holy in its cleanliness. It made her sick to her stomach.

What she did find however, was equipment left of from the various schemes of the four generals, tools and schematics.

Indicolite wasn't one for sentimentality, but any excuse for vengeance would do.

First, she'd need energy.

* * *

Unlike the generals, she didn't go to Japan, went everywhere else in fact, and didn't drain people to unconsciousness. She set up small drains in the metropolitan cities of the world, skimming off the millions of people who walked around unaware.

Unlike Beryl, Indicolite didn't need all the energy in an instant, she was happy to wait for the big haul; after all, she still had work to do. Using the resources of the CDC and their various contacts Indicolite set about creating her masterpiece, augmented by the relics of the Dark Kingdom, but something was missing, some piece that would allow her creation to not only work, but defend against the power of the Senshi.

She needed more data on them.

With that in mind, she did what she'd told herself she wouldn't do until it was too late to be stopped: Indicolite went to Tokyo.

* * *

She stayed out of sight, didn't take any energy, didn't attack anyone, she merely tracked down the interesting energy sources until she found the five girls who matched the Senshi's description. She followed them, studied them, scanned them for days. But she couldn't figure out how to take one without alerting the others.

Then her scanning equipment blipped.

It turned out, their were eight Senshi in the Tokyo area. Of the other three, two of them seemed to be dating, but the third was almost always alone. The little dark haired girl was sickly, rarely left the house, and it appeared the other Senshi knew nothing about her.

Indicolite killed the girl's guardian, made it look like an accident, and took off with the child, days before anyone knew anything had happened.

* * *

The child was to scared to fight back, didn't even know what was happening most of the time. When Indicolite realised which Senshi she'd grabbed, and what her powers were, the Dark Kingdom witch decided it was Fate.

With the Power of the Senshi of Saturn, not only could Indicolite protect her creation from Sailor Moon's healing spells, she could infuse it with so much more magic, an endless cycle of it.

Her laughter was manic, as she imagined the soon to come death, destruction and panic.

* * *

Only after vaccinating herself and Saturn did she release the virus, in aerosol canisters through the major cities of the world, including Japan. She waited four days before activating it. Then she sat back and watched the world burn.

* * *

Ami was the first Senshi to know about the attack. Her mother called in the early hours of the morning panicked.

“Ami? Oh God, Ami, are you safe!?”

“I'm fine, why are you whispering?”

“They're everywhere, Ami I want you to stay inside, lock the door and stay inside. I'm safe for now but I need you to promise me! I need you to be safe”

“I- Mum, what's going on, who is everywhere?”

“I don't know, they won't die, they're eating people! It's not like before, they're actually eating people! MH!”

“Mum?”

“They're outside the room.”

“Hang on mum, I'll come get you.”

“NO!” The stage whisper was followed but a gasp and silence.

“Mum?”

“I think they heard me. Please just be safe. I love you so much.”

The line went dead. Ami dropped the phone.

* * *

Rei was the second to find out. She woke early for morning prayer, to find Yuiichiro had become a flesh eating monster. An early morning jogger who stopped by on their way home every morning was dead in front of him, throat gone and blood still cooling as he ate.

She and her grandpa tried exorcism for an hour. When Yuiichiro's meal woke up and tried to eat them, Rei put an arrow through its eye, followed by Yuiichiro's.

The Police never arrived.

* * *

 Usagi, Minako and Makoto found out at about the same time. Minako was receiving a call from Rei, Makoto was getting one from Ami, and Usagi's dad was leaving the house.

“Ah, mister Tanaka, good morning, you're looking a little unwell, rough night?” Ikuko, standing at the door watching her husband leave, shrieked when their friendly neighbour Mr Tanaka attacked. Her children where behind her in an instant.

“Get back inside!” She didn't know if she was screaming to the children or to her husband. From further up the street, more of their neighbours came walking along the road, a few of them even looked like they'd been mauled by something. Her husband was managing to fend of Mr Tanaka, who looked like he was trying to eat Kenji, until the deranged neighbour wrenched his briefcase from his grip. Her husband fell backwards, a flash of blonde streaked past her, and before she knew what she was seeing, Usagi used their Burglar-Bat to smack Mr Tanaka in the face so hard he was struck to the ground, his head hitting with a loud crack.

“Daddy, you need to get up.” With his daughter's help he managed to get to his feet and back inside. They locked the door and added a chair to wedge it shut. The table went on its side against the glass sliding doors as the other neighbours began converging on the house.

Their phone rang, Usagi was beside it, answering before the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Usako! Are you alright? Have you been bitten? Are they even there yet?”

“Yes, no, yes. Mamo-chan, what's going on?”

“I don't know, I went for a jog-” a grunt of exertion came over the phone, “and they were just everywhere, I saw the police trying to fight them earlier, they only seemed to stay dead when they got shot in the head.”

Usagi called for her brother.

“Shingo, talk to Mamo-chan a sec I need to check something.”

“Hello?”

“Hi, Shingo ri-” another short shout of exertion, Shingo thought he heard something heavy hit the ground.

“Sorry about that, the way back to my apartment is swarming with these things, I'm going to try to make it to your place. I noticed they're attracted to sound; and don't let them bite you, I saw someone die from a bite earlier. It was only a small one. Just stay inside and stay safe. Tell Usako I love her.”

Before Shingo could say anything, there came the sound of fighting from the speaker, it moved away. This 'Mamo-chan' must have been calling from a pay phone, Shingo realised, hanging up.

“Shingo! Why'd you hang up?”

“Sorry sis, guy said he had to move, he's going to try to make it here, the way to his apartment is swarmed.” Shingo related the massage he'd been left. Then took a second look at his now devastated sister.

“You went upstairs to put on a new brooch?” Their parents sidled up to them.

“What's going on, who was on the phone?”

“Mamo-chan called, he said the police were fighting those people, but they only died when they got shot in the head. Mr Tanaka hasn't gotten up yet.”

“He said people died from a single bite too,” Shingo added, “and they're attracted to sound. He's on his way here. And Usagi decided to take a break from protecting our home from crazy people to put on a new brooch!”

The glass doors broke, the horde of - whatever the heck they were – toppling over the table and into the house.

“You three get upstairs!” The command in Usagi's voice shocked her family. “Now!” They moved, about halfway up the stairs they heard her call out again.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make up!” They turned just in time to see Usagi covered in a bright light for an instant before Sailor Moon was suddenly standing where Usagi had been.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” The wand that had appeared in her hand let of a burst of energy, it washed over the pile of infected trying to stand, but did nothing.

With her free hand Sailor moon tugged off her tiara.

“Moon Tiara Stardust! Moon Healing Escalation!”

While the Tiara doused the group, the wand sent another wave of energy over them.

“Sailor Moon!” The trio on the stairs turned to the new intruder, but found only their cat. Which began talking. “Sailor Moon, I'm sorry but you can't help these people, the Crescent Moon Wand would have healed them if it could. The only thing you can do now is grant them a merciful send off.”

Sailor Moon looked ready to cry, or throw up and she caught her tiara.

“Moon Tiara Activation!” Her hand waved through the air, directing the flying weapon in the compact space of the house.

The phone rang a second time as the last body dropped.

Sailor Moon answered.

“Hello?”

“Usagi! Usagi they are strange people attacking the store, but they don't seem to be interested in the jewellery. They keep coming after Mama and me.”

“Did either of you get bit?”

“No.”

“Okay, lock yourselves in somewhere, I'm going to come get you. Don't get bitten and stay quiet, if you can, aim for the head, it's the only way we know to stop them so far. I'm coming to get you Naru, just hold on.”

“I will. Usagi, they're coming, I have to go.”

“Be safe.” Usagi's last words were answered by the dial tone.

“ _You're_ Sailor Moon?” Shingo asked incredulous, their parents still hadn't recovered from the shock.

“Yeah, surprised me too when I first found out. Look, from the sounds of things, this is happening all over Tokyo, possibly all over Japan, and right now, I'm the only Sailor Senshi with powers that will be of any use against these things.

“Just when I thought we were done fighting... right focus. Luna, I need the wands for the others, and communicators for more than just the five of us. Mum, dad, Shingo: get what food you can, we're going to barricade upstairs until we come up with a better plan.”

The family of four collected what they could and hauled it upstairs, Luna disappeared back into Usagi's room.

Once the barricade was in place Ikuko asked her daughter “What now?” Sailor Moon looked at her.

“I don't...”

“You said 'we're going to barricade upstairs,' but I heard you promise Naru you'd go get her. How will we defend ourselves without you?”

“I've managed to summon some old Moon Kingdom guns, they should work, and they're quiet compared to modern firearms.” The family flinched, they'd been trying to repress the memory of the cat talking.

“Thanks Luna, you four take care of yourselves, I'll call in an hour to let you know I'm okay.”

“Be safe.”

“No! I forbid you to leave this house young lady, it's not safe out there!”

“I know daddy, that's why I have to go. I love you all so much.”

Sailor Moon ducked into her bedroom with Luna, scooping the new wands and communicators into a backpack.

“Luna's going to stay, to show us how to use the guns right?” Shingo asked from the door.

“I am,” the mautian replied.

“So who's going to watch your back? You said the other Senshi didn't have the power right now.”

“That's what the wands are for, I'm going to give them their powers back. I know it's complicated-”

“You should pin your hair up.”

“Huh?”

“The... zombies, or whatever they are, might grab it. You should out it up like you do for the bath.”

“Ah you're right, I guess I never thought about it like that, the monsters we used to fight never really grabbed my hair before.”

* * *

Sailor Moon landed on Makoto's balcony, tapping the glass quietly. The curtain didn't even rustle. She tried opening the sliding door. It wasn't locked. There was a note on the table, boxed lunches in the fridge and cupboard.

'Gone to get Motoki.'

 

* * *

She ran into Sailor V half way to the arcade.

“Minako!”

“Usagi, I'm so glad you're alright, how are you transformed though?”

“How are _you_ transformed? I've got new gear from Luna, I have a pen and wand for you.” Sailor moon rummaged through the bag until she found the pen for Venus and her new communicator. “Here.”

“Thanks, I wasn't sure how much longer the V compact was going to last, hold Artemis a sec?” The white mautian looked put out at being handled like luggage.

“Oh! The new wand has a new phrase, it's 'star power' now.”

“Got it, Venus Star Power, Make Up!” An instant later Sailor Venus was there.

“I need to find the others, I have gear for them too.”

“I've already spoken to Rei... she had to kill Yuiichiro this morning, he was eating someone and exorcism didn't work and his victim woke up from the dead. I knew I'd have to fight monsters, but these are full on zombies.”

“It gets worse, my Crescent Moon wand can't heal them.”

“Oh Usagi.”

“Do you think Rei can hold out a little longer?”

“Yeah, she said she and her grandpa are just standing at the top of the stairs and shooting anyone who comes up. Any one who is a zombie anyway. They've had a few survivors so far, but this thing is all over Tokyo.”

“Makoto went to find Motoki, if he was already at work he may have headed down to the control room.”

“I can head over there and check, that's where we were going, Artemis wanted to see if he could figure out what's going on. The Dark Kingdom is gone, and this happened way to sudden to be natural.”

“Then I'll get Ami, and we'll head over to Rei. Here, take these to Makoto.”

“Be careful princess.”

“You too Venus.”

* * *

Ami was waiting on the Balcony, watching the hordes move about, when Sailor Moon landed.

“My mother was at the hospital when this broke out, she managed to call me a few hours ago.”

“We'll look for her, but not yet. I have new gear for you, but we need to get to the temple to help Rei, she has a group of survivors. Venus is dropping Artemis off at the Control room and heading out to find Makoto, who went looking for Motoki.”

“What? I told her not too! It's too dangerous without our powers!”

“I know, but if anyone could, it's Makoto, and when we find her, you can give her a stern talking to.”

“Let me get the medical supplies and some food, and I want to leave a note for my mother just in case.”

“Alright.”

* * *

Rei whirled and fired an arrow into the walking dead-thing that had managed to sneak through the forest around the shrine. She cursed all the zombie movies who'd said zombies were slow, these things moved at normal human speeds, some of them even moved faster.

She turned back to the stairs, grasping at her quiver, only to meet empty air.

“Grandpa, I need more arrows.”

The man was silent, she glanced over, he shook his head, they were out of arrows. She'd have to make another trip down the stairs to pull arrows from corpses. One of the survivors screamed, Rei spun, alarmed, more zombies were emerging from the forest.

“Moon Tiara Activation!”

A golden disk of light swept through the undead, cutting their heads in half.

“Sorry we're late, I had to pack supplies,” Sailor mercury explained, dropping down beside the priestess.

“Just in time,” Rei waved off her apology, “that was my last arrow,” she pointed to the corpse she'd downed a moment ago.

Then she gave a pointed look at Mercury's outfit and her own.

“Sailor Moon bought new wands and communicators from Luna, we just heard from Artemis in the Control Room, he and Venus have found Makoto and Motoki. Mamoru showed up at Usagi's a few minutes ago. Venus and Jupiter are on their way over to us, the boys are going to ready the Control Room for guests. Once we have your survivors safe we're going to the hospital for my mother, then Osa-P for Naru and her mother.”

“What about Usagi and Minako's families?”

“The Tsukinos are barricaded in with Mamoru and Luna, they have weapons and food, Minako said her parents were locked in their panic room when she left, so they're all safe for now.”

Sailor Moon, who'd been talking to survivors, appeared by Rei's side.

“Didn't want to try the Crescent Moon Wand?” Rei asked, cranky from the horrific morning she'd had, the memory of Yuiichiro's dead face, with her arrow sticking out, swimming behind her eyes.

“I did,” the princess defended, “twice. It doesn't work on this. Luna and Artemis said it might be because it's a virus and not magical in origin.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“No, Ami told me what happened to...” The pair silently looked away from each other, before wrapping one another in a tight hug.

“Whatever this is, we'll get through it, together.”


End file.
